Conventionally, in a wireless connection environment, a failure in communication or a disconnection may occur as the number of terminals being connected increases.
Under the circumstance, a first technology is known in which a base station adjusts a communication start time of a terminal being connected to the base station. For example, based on a desired communication start time received from the connected terminal and communication start times of respective other terminals allowed to be connected to the base station, the base station adjusts the communication start time of the connected terminal to be different from the communication start times of the other terminals.
In addition, a second technology is known in which a relay device controls a connection in response to a request made from a terminal to a server. When the number of requests exceeds a predetermined number, the relay device rejects the overflow requests and notifies the rejected terminals of a time period in which a service is available.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-195722, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-139291, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-060655.